Love, as exceptional as it may be
by KingKhan
Summary: Everyone has different story to tell. It can be horror, dramatic, fairytale or simply a love story. The story depends on the one whose weaving it and on the one who its about. This is James and Lily's story, woven by fate, by destiny and ofcourse by love
1. INTRODUCTION

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize as Lily, James, Sirius etc but I do own everything you don't recognize like Lily's friend and some other characters and most importantly I own the story and script. Enjoy!

Love, as exceptional as it may be

Introduction

Love, a word so simple for some yet so complex for others. Our story starts with love and ends with love. And this is not just about this fanfic but about the lives of real people, people like you and me.

From the day we are born someone loves us and the moment we die we are missed by someone, grieved by someone. That someone who loves us.

This story is also about love. It starts with love and ends with love. Love shared between a family, neighbourhood, peers, friends, teachers and the most exciting of all, the love shared between lovers.

Most people describe love as a rose, a red rose while others as a candlelight dinner complete with champagne and everything and some as a dream come true romantic picnic on the hills beside a spring.

But, alas, we always find exceptions.

This love is also about such an exception, where a boy sees love as making life hell for the one he loves which obviously is not appreciated by the girl. But like every other fairytale they come together courtesy their friends, their teachers (though I don't think they realized it), their parents (her father didn't enjoy that bit) and most importantly their changed description of love and their way of showing it.

Author's Note :- So guys, what do you think should I post the next chapter. Please review and reply.


	2. POLKA DOTS AND WHAT NOT

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize as Lily, James, Sirius etc but I do own everything you don't recognize like Lily's friend and some other characters and most importantly I own the story and script. Enjoy!

Love, as exceptional as it may be

CHAPTER 1

POLKA DOTS AND WHAT NOT

"Potter! You disgraceful arrogant idiotic toe rag!' the delicate tones of a girl could be hard all over the castle, in every corner and landing of it.

Teachers, students, ghosts and house elves alike thought the same thought they had been thinking for the last 6 years which was, "Oh! Not again."

And an unmistakably similar scene welcomed their eyes, the scene which had been witnessed by old and new batches alike everywhere in the castle, the corridors, the classes, the greenhouse, the field and of course the Great Hall (where it was taking place today). This scene was witnessed at least twice a day (that is if the teachers were lucky).

A beautiful girl with her red hair in a tight pony tail and an equally red face (this colour of the face could only be seen when such a scene was taking place) was shouting at a boy with black messy wind-swept hair and hazel eyes who looked suspiciously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Now what's the matter, Miss. Evans? ", asked an exasperated Prof. McGonagall.

The girl turned her face towards her transfiguration professor and head of her house, Gryffindor. And as soon as she turned her face, the Professor wished she had never asked for an explanation.

The girl who was known for her beauty stood before her with slowly forming yellow polka dots on her face. Slowly forming, that's why they had been missed before.

"This is what has happened Professor", said a very very very angry Lily, "Potter, here, thinks it's immensely funny to turn my face into some kind of summer dress."

"Do you have anything to say on your behalf, Mr. Potter?" asked Prof. McGonagall.

"I thought our dear Miss. Evans here should have some colour on her face. Look how dull she looks these days. Professor, you should really decrease the work load on the students otherwise it starts showing on their pretty faces." James said with a very serious expression on his face.

"Mr. Potter, detention for three days starting today Meet me in my office in the evening at eight", said Prof. McGonagall, "and, Miss. Evans please go to the hospital wing and get those ridiculous dots off your face. You are excused from today's classes and No you may not kill Mr. Potter", she added on seeing the murderous look on Lily's polka dot covered face.

Prof. McGonagall then turned towards the 'audience' who had gathered to see what James had done this time and said in a tired tone, "You may all report to your classes now please", and shooed them out of the Great Hall.

Now there were only James and Lily left in the room along with their respective group of friends. One was the group with which we are all familiar with, the Marauders (therefore I am not giving any details of this group) comprising of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and of course James Potter.

The girls group comprised of Katrina Krauss with black short sporty hair and purplish gray eyes. She was okay okay in height and had a figure which though couldn't be called slim but it was not plump either, it was somewhere in the middle. She was the most daring of the group closely followed by Lily and Amy (who could be even more daring than her when needed). Behind her stood a girl by the name of Amy Kroft, a quite tall girl with chestnut brown hair and icy blue eyes. And the girl who stood beside Katrina was of medium height. She had brownish blond hair and straw-coloured eyes. Her name was Jennifer Matthews and was the quite one in the group and lastly Lily Evans was a tall girl with shoulder length dark red coloured hair and deep emerald eyes. Lily truly had, what is called an hourglass figure just like Amy.

"Prongs, that was one hell of a beautifying treatment", said an extremely happy Sirius, clapping his best friend on the back.

"Thanks Padfoot", said an equally satisfied James.

"Lils, do you want me to finish off Black, I am quite capable of it you know" said a very cross Katrina.

"Yeah you really think so. Okay then come on Krauss lets get this over with," said Sirius, flipping back the hair falling on his eyes.

But Lily knew how to piss-off Potter real bad and this was not the way so instead she said, "Oh come on girls, let it be. We have more important things to do. I have to get to the Hospital wing and get these stupid dots off my face. Thank god Prof. McGonagall gave me a day off, now I won't have any problems getting ready for my big date tonight."

All the girls looked at Lily, surprised but understood one Lily gave them 'the look'. Meanwhile James was having some sort of a fit and was gaping at Lily while all the other three boys were trying to get him out of the Great Hall.

And with that Lily left swishing her hair behind her closely followed by her friends, not knowing what an awful day she had left behind her to be planned.

Author's Note: So, how do you like it. Should I continue? Please review and reply.


	3. READY OR NOT HERE I COME

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize as Lily, James, Sirius etc but I do own everything you don't recognize like Lily's friend and some other characters and most importantly I own the story and script. Enjoy!

Love, as exceptional as it may be

CHAPTER 2

Ready Or Not Here I Come

"Who's the boy Evans was talking about?" asked a very angry and pissed off James Potter turning towards his friends, the remaining Marauders, and especially towards Remus.

"I don't know this one, seriously", replied a tired Remus.

"But you must be knowing, you're her friend!" said James, crestfallen.

"But I promise Prongs, I don't know this time", replied Remus.

"Well then we know what to do, don't we?" said James, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And what exactly do we know?" asked a very confused Sirius.

"We are going to…………"

And the rest as we say is history.

"Lils, that was a mean thing to say" said Jennifer, "You know how much he likes you".

"Well he's got a weird way of showing it then and what's he going to do anyway. Well here is my destination, see you later, Bye!" said a chirpy Lily, happy to have made James unhappy, and went inside the hospital wing.

"Oh, come on Jen! Live a little", said Kate (Katrina) and linked her arms with those of her best friends and started walking ahead, "anyways what's going on with Mr. Thomas these days?" she asked Jen, winking at her.

"Oh, nothing he's a great guy", replied a blushing Jennifer, forgetting all about feeling bad for James. Andrew Thomas was Jen's boyfriend of 2 months and thus very special to her.

"I am sure he is," said Amy, happy for her friend.

And they walked off to their classes, talking about classes, boys, the endless battle between James and Lily, boys, the mischievous Marauders, boys, music, boys, and movies and did I mention 'boys'.



The girls entered the Great Hall for lunch with Lily, who was now dots free and back to her original self, and sat at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

But wait a second; something was wrong, awfully wrong. There were just girls in the Hall and not just the usual number but instead a lot more and the only boys visible in this girl crowd were the marauders and Andrew Thomas.

"Holy Shit!" whispered Amy, understanding at once what had triggered off this unusual site.

The teachers gaped and the Marauders sat down at their spot as if everything was normal and the girls were frozen to the spot (I am talking about all the normal girl) while the other not so normal girls didn't seem to know what had happened and were not aware of their apparent sex change.

"Now Evans dear, are you ready for your 'big date'?" asked a gleeful James.

"Potter change them back at once" yelled Lily.

" No can do" said Sirius carelessly stuffing a piece of roasted chicken into his mouth.

"What-do-you-mean?" asked a thunderous Lily, all in one breath.

"Well the potion doesn't wear off for the next three days," said James, pouring himself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"You…" spitted out Lily and lunged at James but was stopped by Kate.

"Well, why wasn't Andrew changed then?" asked Kate, struggling to keep Lily away from James.

"We knew that Evans wouldn't go on a date with her friend's guy, so here you go", said Sirius, looking up at Kate and nodding towards Jen.

"Come on Lily, let's eat" said Jen, serving herself and sitting next to Andy.

"She's right. Lily, sit down and enjoy the meal," said Amy, sitting down next to Jen.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Me. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew 30 points from Gryffindor per person and 4 detentions with Mr. Filch starting tomorrow. Mr. Potter I see you have secured double detentions and for that I cannot help you. So enjoy your double detentions." Said Prof. McGonagall from the teacher's table.



The next week, exams were starting for the stressed sixth years and Lily and her friends plus Remus along with other students could be seen studying hard but the other three members of the Marauders group were not paying the much attention to the books because as far as James and Sirius were concerned, they didn't need to hit the books that hard to achieve an O in every subject and as far as Peter was concerned, he knew that even if he did study he would have to ultimately resolve to 'looking here and looking there' in other words, cheating and plus he always used to do whatever James and Sirius did as they were comparatively more popular than Remus.



Exams came and went and everyone was happy with their performance except some students including Peter.

Now came the day of leaving Hogwarts for the summer break and meeting their respective families after nearly one year.

Lily and her friends decided to write to each other and be in constant contact as all of them were going somewhere or the other during the break and couldn't meet each other.

This summer was special to everyone in the same way as every summer is; they were all looking forward to meet their families after such a long time and spending some time together as a family but this summer was especially special to Jennifer and Andrew as they both were spending half their summers at each other's house and with each other's family. For the first half Andrew was staying with Jennifer at her place with her family and for the second half Jennifer was staying at Andrew's with his family. Therefore, both of them were pretty nervous and at the same time pretty excited too.

On the other hand, James and Sirius were staying at James's house as they did last year when Sirius had left his place for good and had been given shelter by Mr. and Mrs. Potter and by the whole Potter family. He had been adopted as sort of a son and had became a part of the family, therefore they just had to write to Remus, who may even visit and stay with them in the later half of the summer, and to Peter, who's mother wanted him to herself all summer.

Author's Note: You must be familiar with the drill by now; at least I hope you do. But I'll still remind you-

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
